The Magnificent Seven - overwatch edition
by deltakid4
Summary: ( currently on Hiatus) AU Sombra and Los Muertos bandits have seized control of the Mexican town of Dorado. With the townspeople too afraid to fight back, Angela Ziegler turns to Jack Morrison and a ragtag group of individuals to take on the ruthless bandits. When the bullets begin to fly, the seven soon find themselves way in over their heads.
1. prolouge part I

Prologue part 1

Dorado, Mexico

The day was young, the sun shined upon the land and its inhabitants. Local wildlife continued their daily escapade. For the citizens of Dorado, it was just a normal day. The Farmers tend to their crop fields, women hung newly washed clothes to dry while children run and play. Approaching the town was a coalition of men on horseback. Their sheer numbers cast a shadow over the settlement. Once the residents took notice of the travelers, terror spread across the hid their children inside and locked the door. For Los Muertos has returned.

Los Muertos are a gang of self-proclaimed freedom fighter who protect the Mexican people for a price. They are a grimy and sweaty lot, dressed in ragged clothing fit for vagabond. Each man was armed to the teeth with revolvers, rifles slung on their backs and machetes strapped at their most distributing feature are the skull and bone tattoo that covers they're whole upper more like an undead army than a group of thugs.

Leading this band of criminals was a young woman called Sombra. Like her men, she too wears the full body skeleton tattoo. Her nails were sharp and painted violet. On her belt buckle, she wore a talon shaped insignia. While her men expressions were either bleak or sullen hers on the other hand had a broad smile. It was cheerful, almost childlike, it was the smile of a woman who is an irresistible and knows it.

As they continue towards the town, along the way they come across the cornfields that stench for miles. Julio her second in command plucks an ear of corn from a stalk. He began to strip the grain before taking several bites out of it.

"This is some good corn" he muttered with his mouth filled. He rode next to his boss to showing her his discovery. Sombra turned her head to Julio.

"Como estuvo?" Sombra ask. (How was it?)

"Mucho Bueno" as he shakes his head in delight. (Very good)

"Esto va a ser una Buena Cosecha". She said in a playful yet menacing tone as her smile lingers. (This going to be a good harvest)

Inside the local church, the residents argue amongst the podium stood the mayor Guillermo Portero, a man in his late forties evident by his receding hairline and gray hair. He attempts to speak but their voices overpower his behind him were three consists of Angela Ziegler, an accredited doctor, a huge German man by the name Reinhardt and his surrogate daughter Bridgette. Both ladies exchanged a look of concern while Reinhardt's face conveys a look of irritation.

"We can't let them do this to us any longer they're just a couple of thugs!" Carlos shouted.

"Did you forget that they have guns Carlos" Robbie countered.

"We leave…. That's what we'll do" said Antonio

"yeah and go where?" Carlos replied.

"we should hide some food" Bridgett suggested.

"You Loco that would make things worse" someone blurted out.

"They never take all our food. She lets us have enough to go on with." Maria interjected.

"we should just pray instead, " Mr. Mendez said with a meekness.

"You're right brother Mendez, the Lord will provide." Angela agreed.

"as mayor, it's my sworn duty to look out for your best is why I'll have a one on one discussion with Sombra and address your complaints to her personally."

People threw up their arms in dismissal to the mayor's plan. They continued to argue and talk over each other again. Feeling the air with noise that grows louder.

unable to take it anymore Reinhart jumps out of his seat. As he stretched his palms out to gain the audience attention. with his booming voice, he began to speak.

"Brothers and sisters lend me your ears!"

The congregation halted their tongues. All eyes were on him.

"I understand that you'll are afraid not just for yourself but for your children as well. What I see before me aren't cowards I see hard working folks who suffered losses too painful to bear alone. This is your home you're land everyone here has the right to dictate what happened to it"

"He's right," said Robbie

"I stand by Reinhart!" someone shouted

"We must fight!" Carlos noted.

Just then the church doors are kicked in. Los Muertos along with Sombra entered the building. Julio closes the door behind rifles drawn the bandits stood by the of sheer fright the crowd goes who stood up high slowly sank back down in their seats. Sombra strolls down the aisle, her spurs click with each step.

"This is the lord's house no place for guns there are children here." said Angela.

She ignores the statement as she gets closer to the podium. The locals got more nervous as she passed by them.

"Ah, señor alcalde mi buen amigo como estas?" She says as her arms are extending for a hug. (Ah, Mr. Mayor, my good friend, how are you?)

Reinhardt stepped in front of the mayor blocking his view from Sombra. He towered over her, a confused look she turned to her gang.

"Quien es el viejo?"(Who is the old man?)

They too shared her confusion of the giant response with a simple shrug.

"I am sir Wilhelm Reinhardt, I advise you and your men to leave this town."

"Is this how you treat us Mr. mayor, having a foreigner threatened us you know he's not going to like this right?"

"No, no senorita Sombra he`s new here-"

Reinhardt cut the mayor off with an arm jester telling him not another word. The Los Muertos pointed their rifles at the giant. With one wrong mishap, he will be filled with holes in seconds.

"You think your guns scare me I've faced far worse up north." he spoke as he turned and smiles towards Bridgette and Angela.

"Maybe no but"…. Sombra quickly drew her custom made machine pistol and pointed it at a nearby family. The scared mother hugged her daughter tight as her husband embraces them both. They constantly tremble as the gun`s barrel stares them down.

"Cowards!" Reinhardt barks.

"Where's the fun in playing fair"

Sombra makes a sly smirk as she gazes at the terrified family. Her view then shifted back to Reinhardt, staring into his single eye. He stares back at her with such intensity that he doesn't even blink.

"I'm just kidding I won't hurt them" Sombra lowers her weapon away from the family. She started to giggle like a child as she turned to her crew once more.

In one quick movement, she twirls her gun and fires a short-burst of bullets at him. The bullets ripped through his left ear. He grabbed that side of his face in pain. Everyone but the bandits jolted at the sound of gunfire.

"pappa!" Brigitte cries as she rushes to his aid.

"on my god did she really hurt you? She tries to see his wound but his huge hand completely covers it. Small ounces drip down his neck staining his clothes.

"Don't worry my little squire I still live," he said with bravado.

Angela followed suit. The doctor glances at her injured friend, then to the bandit leader. Anger began to boil inside,as she opened up her supply was her standard first aid equipment along with a unique item,her caduceus pistol.

"Can I do this...should I do this?" the blonde thought to herself as she slowly grips the guns she looks up at the mayor still at the podium. He saw what she was going to do, Guillermo shook his head in disagreement with her plan.

Sombra leaned in closer to Reinhardt. "what happens next is on you"

Julio fires a single shot into the church signaled for more bandits to barge in and kick the people outside of the church like common cattle. In front of the building, Los Muertos holds them at gunpoint preventing anyone from Stepping out of was the last person to step out the church before two bandits through torches into the building.

"Ahora mi amigo Vamos a tener nuestra pequeña charla"(Now my friend let's have our little talk)

"Justo por aquí." Mayor Portero leads Sombra and her gang to his office. (right this way)

The fellow residents helped Reinhardt back to his wagon. Ms. Ziegler stopped the bleeding and wrapped the final bandage on what left of his ear. After that, he was back on his feet like nothing happened.

"Danke Gott for sister Mercy here," Bridgett said with relief.

"Ja, many thanks, Angela you are a true angel"

The blonde doctor considers her supply bag. she stares at her concealed sealed weapon.

"I wish I shared your same sentiments."

"Listen I understand how you feel brother Reinhardt but you should reconsider your next course of action wisely"

"For evil to triumph, good men must do nothing"

He removed the brown tarp from the corner to reveal a massive suit of armor was passed down from his great-grandfather Balderich Von Adler, a crusader knight who defended castle Eichenwald from Napoleon.

"This armor can still serve its purpose"

"Don't you realize that they will kill you?" mercy asked

"I always envisioned myself dying in defense of justice like my forefathers before me" he places his hand on the cold steel.

"Bridgett help me suit up once more!"

The young brunette jumped out her seat in excitement. She was going to see her father wear his armor again. Before she could walk over to Reinhardt, Angela placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Please Bridgett don't encourage him to do this"

"I don't like it any more than you do but maybe his can be the spark these people need to take back their town."

Sister Mercy released her hold on left the duo alone in the wagon to get prepared. The armor was placed upon his massive frame piece by piece. Until he was covered from head to toe in gray armor. With his trusty war-hammer in hand, this knight was ready for combat.

Bridgett's eyes glow like stars whenever she sees him in all his glory.

"You look amazing in that thing dad only if mom was here to see now" little tires began to form in her eyes. Reinhardt noticed and placed his steel covered hand under her chin.

"kein Weinen, she's always watching over us" as he points his finger up towards the sky. (no crying)

"yeah you're right" the young lady mutters as she wipes away her tears.

"Of course, I'm right, now let us show these Los Muertos why the dead should stay dead!" He yells as he lifts his mighty hammer.


	2. prologue part II

Prologue part 2

The pale moon illuminated Dorado`s night sky. In every direction clusters of stars are visible to the naked eye. Down below on a white blanket Angela rest on her knees. Her hands are clenched together in a meditation position. with hopeful eyes, she stares at the stars above. As she re-frames from her posture see looks over the village.

"I should help him he can't do this alone but he's done this countless of time" she pondered. The blonde woman looks down to her bag containing her gun. "you've used it before but one time in self-defense." she retrieved the bag from the floor and opened it up.

Angelia gazes at her handgun, she felt a mixture of awe and fear. "I swore an oath to to do no harm I also swore to save a life regardless of the circumstance." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Now fully suited in his armor Reinhardt stands before the mayor's office. From their windows, the villagers gaze in wonder at the colossal knight in shining armor.

"LOS MUERTOS ,STEP FORTH AND FACE ME IN COMBAT FOR I STAND AS CHAMPION OF THE PEOPLE !"

Nothing but silence can be heard as his request goes unanswered. To his knowledge, she still resides within the building.

"HONORLESS SUM YOU DARE IGNORE MY CHALLENGE OF HONORABLE COMBAT!"

The sound of galloping horses echoes from down the towards him are five Los Muertos members on horseback. Once They reached the proper range the bandits opened fire at the metal giant. Before any shot made there, mark Reinhardt deployed his mighty shield, blocking every shot.

When Reinhardt got a good look at his enemy his imagination started to take off just regular humans attacking him he sees them as skeletal horses became undead mounts with hell-fire for hair.

"HAMMER-DOWN!" he roared

He then leaped into the air bring down his hammer upon the ground. This created a powerful cone of force that knocked them all down. While on the floor they try to recover from the assault but Reinhardt won't let that happen. In one wide arc, the armored knight swung his hammer, nailing all five men in one shot.

Just then he felt the impact of bullets hitting his one-eyed giant turned to face the men are stationed on the roof with high impact rifles. In retaliation, he unleashes a fire strike from his hammer. The flaming projectile engulfed the men in flames, causing them to yell in agony. Before dying one of them falls off the roof and lands face first.

More Los Muertos on horses showed up to the battle. lit sticks of dynamite are in their possession. Aware of the potential danger Reinhardt wasted no time as he charges into them .The thrust on his back he is propelled forward at great speed. Reinhardt grabs hold of the closest rider while Knocking away all other enemies away from. the stick of dynamite he once fell out of his grasp. both he and his horse panic frantically before colliding with a stone wall.

The knight released his grip off his crushed foes. Their bodies are mangled almost beyond recognition. Reinhardt started painting uncontrollably as he uses his hammer to help him balance.

The sound of footsteps approaching jolted him into a defensive stance. When looks he sees the blonde doctor standing a few feet away.

"Ah sister you came to witness my battle, after all," he said with bombastic laughter.

"enough with the bravado already, we both know you can't keep this up for long"

"Nonsense I possess the power of a lion"Reinhardt started to posing and flexing in front of her. Then all of a sudden his back cracking sound."an old lion but still got it".

Angelia shakes her head in disbelief. "This isn't a medieval fantasy world where good just triumphs over evil Reinhardt,all actions have consequences." she then looked away from him like a mother disappoint at her child. "The cycle of violence will only continue."

Reinhardt reaches out his arm to comfort the blonde before he could touch her bullets zoom past them in hesitating the knight embraced her,as bullets puncture his each bullet that lands Reinhardt grunts in pain.

While being shielded from harm her body begins to tremble as her breathing intensifies."I'm sorry...I'm sorry I just don't know anymore"she said.

"Angelia... it okay.I get scared too" as he comforts her Doctor Ziegler looks up at her gigantic protector. "Did he just admit that he get scared like everyone else?" she thought.

"Senorita Ziegler, come quickly", to their left a house door is held wide open. Pablo peaks his head out once more, as he continues to call Angelia over."hurry before it's too late" Pablo muttered.

The blonde looks back at her friend as he does the same. Dispute the helmet covering his face she could still picture his gaze. In that moment both Reinhardt and Angela let go of each other in unison. She made a run for the door while Reinhardt activated his shield to block the incoming fire.

Once she made it inside Pablo quickly slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath in relief that she made it unharmed. The man turned his attention towards her as she gazes at the window.

"are you alright" Pablo ask. Ms. Ziegler remains quiet as she monitors the battle.

The iron giant resumed his battle against Los Muertos. With a mighty swing of his hammer, Reinhardt strikes a group of them. They went flying as if they were hit with the force of a locomotive.

Suddenly Sombra on her steed emerges on battlefield But she isn't alone. Accompanying her is Julio her right-hand man, along with Reinhardt's daughter Bridgett. Unfortunately, she's tied to a leash like a dog.

Seeing his pride and joy in the clutches of the enemy filled the brave warrior with pure rage. Without a second thought, he charges at them like a bat out of hell. Each step of his armored boots can be heard by the whole town as he stampedes toward Julio and Sombra.

"YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY BRIDGETT FOR THAT YOU-!"

All of a sudden he falls down to one armored giant glance at his knee to see a bullet he looks ahead to see Julio holding a high powered rifle pointed directly at he could he move another shot was fired this time hitting his other knee.

Reinhardt! Angelia shouted while staring out the window hole.

"Papa no!" Bridgett yelled. while still bound by rope she attempts to escape but Sombra grabs the lasso."Let go of me!" The little girl tries to wiggle out her restraints but is unsuccessful.

"UNHAND HER YOU FIEND!" he roared. Using his hammer for support the mighty knight was back on his slowly continued to make his way towards them. "I AM SIR WILHELM REINHARDT DESCENDANT OF BALDERICH VON ADLER, HEIR TO CASTLE EICHENWALDE AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THE LIKE OFF YOU!"

"Don Quixote everyone" Sombra jest as she laughs and clap at him.

Just as soon as she stopped clapping The remaining Los Muertos swarmed Reinhardt-like a pack of wolves attacking a unsheathe their machetes and started stabbing into the armor trying to breach it. After much time and effort, they eventually dragged Reinhardt out of the Covered in bruises they held him down beating him with their guns.

"If any of you kill him ill kill you" she commanded. Julio and Sombra made their way to the to Reinhardt while dragging Bridgett along. Once she dismounted off her horse they eased off him giving him some space. Then Sombra released the lasso holding Bridgett. Now free the brunette rushed to her father's aid.

"Get away you.. you savages," said Bridgett as she hugs the injured Reinhardt.

The bandits all giggled when she labeled them savages. A handful of them began mumbling in Spanish to one another. They began to look at her with shady intentions in mind.

" should've learned your lesson from earlier old man," a random thug said.

"Since he killed and maimed our brother he has to pay!" anyone shouted

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HOLD ME RESPONSIBLE!" as he stares down all of them with his single eye.

"Stop it, dad, they'll kill you" Bridgett trying her best to protect him.

"Hush my little girl it's over"

"Don't treat me like a child not now this is serious" she snaps back.

"Daughters never grow up remain six years old with tiny pigtails and with freckles forever."

"Father"

"COME ON THEN DO YOUR-"

Sombra shot him at point blank range. Reinhardt's lifeless body laid on the lays her head on his body crying her eyes out.

Julio eyes circles the area, seeing folks watching from their windows and doors speechless. He glances over to his boss. Her expression changed from one of satisfaction to disgust. Once they both made eye contact Julio nod his head towards the sobbing Bridgett. In response Sombra with a head nod of approval.

He walked behind her and grabbed the brunette by the arm. Dragging her with him kicking and screaming "No Get off of me, help!"

Then out of nowhere the young farmer Carlos,armed with a pitchfork comes to her aid. He Screams at the top of his lungs as he hurls himself at Julio. " thieves murderers animals!"

Los Muertos calmly watches him approach."pow" Julio fires a round from his sidearm which hits Carlos in the stomach. He stumbles slightly, recovers and goes on. "Pow" this time he goes down to the ground as he lies still motionless.

Suddenly a middle age woman runs across the street to Carlos. She sinks to her knees in anguish.

"Carlos..Carlos..Carlos!" she cries.

"That was stupid, oh well bury him well" Julio stated with a bright smile. He then pushed Bridgett towards three bandits who immediately subdued her. She was bound and gagged once more.

" ladies and gentlemen from here on out your rent has doubled, if the next shipment is light believe me not even the grave will keep you safe. Adios" said Sombra as she spurs her mount. The horse jogs across the plaza and into the dark valley, her men follow suit.

Once Los Muertos are gone the villagers gather in a circular mass around Reinhardt and Carlos body. Everyone was quiet with their heads down in despair. As they stood their Angelia views them from a distance. She then looked up into the night sky with a determination in her eyes and her handgun in the other.

* * *

 **pat yourselves on the back for getting through this marathon. Now that this section is over its time to move forward with the story. I would like to know from you guys, who are going to become the members of the magnificent seven?**


	3. True Grit?

**Here we go the true beginning to our story at last. Lets kick things off with the American hero himself Soldier 76. Don't forget to Review, Fav and Follow and you are done.**

* * *

True Grit?

The blazing sun dominated the blue sky above. Its rays beamed in every direction,casting mirages as far as the eye can see. Even the local wildlife seek shelter from the blistering heat. Traversing through the desolate wasteland is a lone man on a horse.

He wore a dark blue wool jacket, Black ankle-high boots along with matching wool trousers. A pound his head sits a blue slouch hat, the brass hardware on the top of it shows the number 76. Slung across his back is a trusty Winchester rifle. From a distance, anyone can tell he was a soldier.

His black steed gallops up the sand covered hill. Once they reached the peak a town is revealed down below. It's the same place he's been searching made their way to the settlement below.

Camaga is a border town that lies north of Mexico. Most of the buildings were no more than a single story high, few of them made from board and shingle. But here and there the primary adobe structures can be seen. The main street is filled with folks of various professions alongside the burros and horses.

As he enters the soldier is met with watchful eyes. People stop what they were doing to gaze at him as he rides through the small town. The brim of his hat conceals his face in shadow. He continues on, coming to the only saloon in town. The soldier parks his horse in front of the building. He dismounts the horse and begins to tie the reins to the closest railing. Suddenly a young man no older than 20 approaches.

"I know who you are you're that Jack Morrison fellow". as he points at him in disbelief.

"Congratulations." he mutters in a dry tone of voice.

Then Jack walks past the kid with a dismissive attitude. The young man follows right behind him like a lost puppy.

"I once shot the wings off a fly without killing it."

Jack doesn't respond to the boy's boast. Being ignored is an insult that wounds his pride. The kid hesitates for a moment before speaking.

"I can take ya" He gulped his throat immediately.

Morrison stopped dead in his tracks. While most of his face was covered by shadow a small smirk can be seen. The kid shakes nervously as he glares at Morrison. His hands shake uncontrollably while he reaches for his sidearm. Before he could touch it Morrison spins around and socked the kid right in the jaw. The force from the punch laid him out on the floor. Jack glanced at his downed victim with a look of pity before walking into the bar.

Jack pushes the saloon doors and enters the establishment. within seconds of entering the room went quiet. The pianist stopped play, the guys at the table turn to his direction. Even the working girls were fixed on him. They all hawked him down as he makes his way to the bar. Once there Morrison reached into his pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper. After unfolding the paper, he placed it on the counter. Revealing it to be a wanted poster, General James F. Shepherd $50,000 reward.

"seen him?" Jack questions.

"I Can't say that I have".while he cleans an empty shot glass.

"You sure?" he pushes two silver coins towards the barman.

He shakes his head to signal no. When the glass in his possession was clean the bartender reached behind the counter to set it aside. Stored right next to the collection of glass cups, is a double barrel shotgun. The barman's hand levitates over the gun.

" Can help with anything else?".

"Give me a beer and leave".

The bartender smirked for a moment before honoring his customer's request. filling the mug with a brown alcoholic substance and placing it in front of Morrison. As payment, he snatches up the two pieces of silvers. Then he made his way to the register.

Immediately after the barkeep departed one of the many saloon girls approached. She sat on the stool right next to him. Her skin was a nice dark complexion with long straight hair. The sky blue mascara made her brown eyes more expressive. Her outfit wasn't as revealing as the other girls but still alluring. She willingly gave no eye contact and he did the same.

"I've seen who you're looking for"she spoke with a slight accent.

"Talk" Jack demanded. As he takes a quick sip of his drink.

"If I help you-you help me understand?"

"What kind of help?" he countered.

"Enough money for me to leave town"

The soldier takes his glass and chugs the rest of it down his throat. Then wipes his mouth with the use of his sleeve. He pulls out a wad of cash,placing on the bar counter. Her eyes widen at the sight of it. She looked at his face to see if he was serious. what she saw was the large scars across his face.

"Ahem." the sound of him clearing his throat regained her attention.

"He's upstairs third door on the right".

"Take your reward"

Without hesitation, the lady takes the money. She quickly began counting every dollar in the bundle to make sure it was adequate. Then she counted it once more to satisfy a nerve. For safe keeping,she stuffs the money in her bra.

"Thank you, " she says before speeding out the saloon with the sound of her heels clicking.

Jack pulls out another stack of money, waving it towards the bartender.

"Hey, barkeep set up the house!"

The patrons got noisy and excited from the announcement. they rocket out their seats to the now heavily occupied bar. While the room gets rowdy, Morrison uses this opportunity to slip through the growing crowd. He heads up the wooden stairs to find his man.

Little that he knew two men at a table spot him on the stairs. One lanky with red hair while the other was a burly bald-headed man. The two guys looked at the other, they simultaneously formed a sinister grin across their faces. The lanky one drew out a handgun while the other retrieved a splitting Axe for under the table. They maintained distance as they followed Jack upstairs.

Morrison stood before the door, weapon lock and loaded. With all his might he kicks in the wooden door. The door flew off its hinges,landing on the floor with a loud thump. Jack stepped into the room with his rifle raised. Inside the room jack spots his prey. The outlaw and a woman were lying in bed together before he broke in. While the lady remained on the bed using the sheets to cover up, Shepherd stood up with both hands in the air.

Shepherd was a man long passed his prime. His scalp lacked any strands of hair. White dominated his long and unkempt beard. He dressed down in his orange full body pajamas.

"Oh, it nice to see you again jack."

"Don't you move!". Pointing his rifle at the wanted criminal,he turned to the scared young woman.

"You out now!". He growled. She picked up her clothes and bolted out the room.

"So how's that family coming along….you did start right?" Shepherd ask gleefully.

Jack remained silent, knowing full well not to entertain him.

"you've been chasing me for quite some time eh?"

"It over Shepherd you've been living on borrowed time"

"Of course, of course, you're the one giving orders now."Shepherd glances at his pistols on the floor near Morrison`s foot. Jack noticed shepherds brief glance at the pistols. He swiftly kicked the pistols to the farthest corner. Disappointment soured the old man's face.

Meanwhile, in the hallway the two goons creep up to the door. Both men exchanged a look of confidence with one another. The lanky redhead stepped into the doorway to line up his shot. Just then jack observed a reflection in the window glass. Before he reacts properly the goon fired his gun.

The bullet ripped right through Morrison's shoulder and went straight through the glass window. Jack grunted in pain as the bullet-torn through his flesh. In retaliation, he spun around and shot the guy point blank into the chest. The man staggered briefly before a second shot hits him right in the stomach region causing him to stumble backward in pain. His burly companion went to his aid.

Shepard took this opportunity to rush Morrison. He grabbed hold of the rifle trying to pry it from Jack`s possession. Then Jack landed a solid headbutt square into shepherd's nose. As a reflex shepherd relinquished his hold of the gun and cover his busted nose. Jack followed up with a front kick that knocked the general off balance. Before hitting the ground he pumps his head on small lamp dresser.

"Dammit!"he screamed.

once his friend passes away in his arms the big guy grabs his Axe and charges into battle. He brought down the Axe on Morrison with the intent to chop him in half. Thankful the rifle was dense enough to block the attack. The goon continued to swing his Axe but with each hit Morrison begins to falter. With no other option, the soldier kicked the man in the nuts, causing him to drop the Axe. To capitalize on his weakened opponent Jack pulls back his rifle like a baseball.

Before the weapon could make contact the stooge caught the rifle mid swig. His eyes are filled with complete hate and contempt for Morrison. The big guy gives Jack a firm left hook to the jaw. Followed by a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Next, he delivered two more across jack's jaw bone. Then he grabs the soldier by the front of his jacket and threw him across the room. Morrison flew into the wall back first then landed on his face. His hat slowly lands beside him.

While slightly dazed he peeked up at his opponent. Only to see him about to stomp his head into the ground. Jack rolled out the way, evading the attack but the goon didn't let up on his assault. Using his speed Morrison bob and weaved incoming punches. When he founded an opening Jack delivered a kick to the knee. then a quick jab to the throat. Instantly the mook held his throat as he coughs. Jack cocked his fist back and delivered full force punch to the face. It was strong enough to turn him around wasting anytime Morrison grabbed him by the head and smashed his head on the iron coal heater. Jack repeatedly slammed the man's head in until the body went limp. He threw the corpse to the side, Jack turned his attention back to shepherd. With blood dripping from the noise he watches the soldier with a huge grin on his face.

"Look at you a natural born killer thru and thru,I didn't have to teach you much. Every Time I lay eyes on you, Jack, I see that same skinny seventeen-year-old boy fresh off his family farm."

Jack slowly walk towards the injured shepherd.

"Killing me won't bring them back, what we did there was our duty. Once you become a soldier the life you live to stopped being your own".

He continues his advancement.

"do you feel like a hero yet?"

Suddenly shepherd's body is launched from upstairs and lands on a nearby table. He fell straight through the table, making a loud crash. When the people looked at the contorted body on the floor their stomach turned. They direct their gaze upwards to see Morrison walk out the room with a lip, he places his blue hat back on.

Before he could utter a word, the bartender draws his concealed shotgun. He lets off a shot at Morrison, some of the pellets grazing his right knee. A woman screamed at the sound of the gun firing. Everyone else ran to seek refuge. Jack ducks just in time to avoid another shot. Then he dived into cover near the stairs avoiding another shot in the process. While the bartender reloads his weapon Jack takes aim and fires two shots. Double tapping the bartender in the chest but he still stands. As he's about to return fire Morrison pulls the trigger again landing one right between the eyes. The force knocked the barkeeper him back into the alcohol shelf breaking a couple of bottles. His body slowly fell to the ground lifeless.

The soldier stood back up in victory as he touches his injured shoulder. Everyone else stood back up as well. They stared at Morrison and he stared back. After a brief awkward silence, words were finally spoken.

"Drinks are on the house, " he said wit a raspy voice.

Wasting no time the residents raided the bar like starving animals.

"Grab that one"

"Yeah that's the good stuff"

While slumped up on a wall Morrison pulled out a syringe containing a golden elixir. He jammed the needle into his neck and pressed down on the plunger. A quick flash of pain surged through his body. Like magic, his wounds started to heal slowly. Jack glances at shepherd one last time, his words continues to echo in his head.

"Do you feel like a hero yet?"


	4. A fist full of cash

A fist full of cash

Down the main street of Camarga, Angela and Pablo road their lanky steeds through the town. Begin a stranger to this foreign land Pablo was in complete awe of Camarga. Everything from the citizen's sense of fashion to their buildings architecture. Angela, on the other hand, has been to similar American southern towns, the only thing that bothered her was the abundance of gunmen walking around. Just the sight of those tools of violence makes her feel and timidly, they swivel their heads from side to side. Looking for the perfect client to assist them.

Suddenly the blonde nudges the young man and points up ahead. Once They turned the corner, their eyes widen at the sight of a crowd of armed men standing before the saloons entrance. The town sheriff is among them as the leader of this semi-organized their guns are focused on Jack, as he stood before them with his hands with all their guns pointed directly at him Morrison keeps his cool.

"There he is sheriff, that's Jack Morrison, the same yellow belly who swung at me," said the eager young man. His jaw is swollen from their previous encounter. In retribution, the boy rallied the sheriff and couple of guys to confront Jack head on.

"You got some serious explaining to do Morrison" the sheriff Marston has been this town's protector for over twenty years. Despite the fact, he showed signs of aging. he was still fit to wear the silver star white hat he wore barely hid his narrow eyes. His handlebar mustache dominated his wrinkled face.

" sure, on one condition."Jack keep his hands in the air while he analyzes the men weren't formally trained held their guns with a weak grip, making them unprepared for the recoil. Each man stood in a compromising position increasing the chances of friendly fire. Morrison looked them in the eyes, only to see fear and uncertainty. These were all the signs of a massacre waiting to happen.

"What!" the sheriff fired back in a demanding tone. Him, on the other hand, was seasoned gunfighter with scars to prove it. The silver revolver in his hand was aimed at Jack's head.

"Tell your men to stand down so I can get my badge, bullet holes won't help me talk".He said with his gruff voice.

The lawman understood the soldier's request, nodding his head in turned to the mob standing behind him. With a wave of his hand, he gave them the sign to relax. Compelling the armed men to lowered their guns. The sheriff returned his gaze on to Jack, showing his willingness to compromise.

Now it's Morrison turn to hold up his end of the bargain. Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his badge. It was a circular shape, it looked like a cross between an O and W with an orange bridge at the top. Everyone who caught sight of the unique looking badge gawked at it with wonderment.

" I am Captain Jack Morrison of the 76th infantry and founding member of the Overwatch task force.I'm also a newly licensed peace officer in the Indian territories as well several other states". He proclaimed before all eyewitnesses within the Vicinity. Among the onlookers, Angela studies the badge he held up. Her memory of seeing Reinhardt with the same emblem comes back to her.

"Senorita Ziegler, are you alright"? Pablo asked with concern. He looks at his colleague as she stares into space. Her body stood completely still atop her steed being unresponsive.

"Oh yes. I'm alright". She responded in a soft tone, while her eyes were still fixated on the symbol." I believe this man can help us". Angela professed to the young man.

After hearing the validity of Jack's words the sheriff finally holsters his revolver. Being fully convinced of the man's identity puts the lawman's mind at ease. Now they can speak to one another as noncombatants.

"So Captain what business brought you to my humble town? Sheriff Marston questioned. This time his eyes were more mellowed than before.

"General Shepherd along with his men were wanted on multiple charges of murder in the state of South Dakota, sir".He drew a Spare wanted fliers from his pocket and hands them over to the sheriff. Marston takes out his glasses and begins examining the papers. To his dismay, he recognizing each face on the fliers.

"Well I'll be damned, I had a couple of lowlife varmints in my own backyard". Shaking his head in disbelief. " He turned to Morrison. "Since you did your job I'm guessing you want your reward right?"

"What your gonna reward this man, he attacked me!".The young man yelled in defiance. He pointed at his bruised jaw to emphasize his point. The sheriff signed as the teen publicly whines in front of everyone.

"Yes or no, did you strike this young man? He muttered in an indifferent manner. Marston used his left hand to direct jack's attention to the self-proclaimed victim.

Jack briefly glanced at the conniving individual. The memory of him punching this rude kid almost slipped his mind. He redirected his gaze to the lawman.

"Yes, I struck down the little bastard after he boasted and proposed a challenge,.." Morrison said bluntly.

" so it was a legitimate showdown between the two of you, funny how you didn't mention this before". Marston darted his eyes at the young kid began to tremble and shake as multiple eyes stare him down.

"Um.. we. you.. See-" just before he could finish explaining himself the sheriff inched towards him. In a false attempted to backhand the troublesome youth Marston cocked his hand back. As a result, the young man flinches and ran off like a bat out of hell.

"Sorry about that Captain, my son can be a real pain in the ass most of the time" he apologizes.

"No need sheriff, every man is responsible for his own actions," Jack said in affirmation

"I guess you're right, so I let`s get you paid already" Marston grinned

" yeah pretty much" Morrison replied.

" okay folks there's nothing to see here, get back to what you were doing". The sheriff announced to the spectators. Marton faced his militiamen "I want you two to find the undertaker and drag his greedy ass down here". The two men nodded and ran off. " the rest of you help me drag these sack of shit out of our saloon".

With the situation defused the citizens went back to their daily lives. Angelia and Pablo, on the other hand, had their quest in both saw Jack remounted his horse and begins to follow behind the sheriff. Noticing his departure, the pair exchanged a look of cohesion just before they intercept the man.

As Morrison begins to pull off, he's impeded by two individuals on horseback. The timid young man Pablo road on his left. while the eager blonde woman Angelia road on his right. Despite this sudden obstruction jack kept his head straight and continued to ride along.

"Excuse me...Excuse me, Captain Morrison, we wish to speak with you". Said Angela

Her words fell on deaf ears, jack refuse to respond. Dispute his rudeness she processed to communicate further.

"There is this woman, Sombra, a thief and a murderer..." She stops talking as her mind recalls that's tragic night. Noticing her pause Pablo followed up with his own few words

"Her and her men, they steal our food and they leave us with so little-" suddenly jack began to speak.

"If you need protection, why not go to the Rurales?" the soldier proposed. His eyes remained focus on the road. both Pablo and Angela`s eyes widen slightly once they got a response.

"Our mayor did twice but he said they can't station men in a small village for who knows how long"Angelia professed

" That's why we must buy guns but we don't know much about them. Will you buy guns for us?" the teen ask

"Guns are pretty expensive but Yall could hire a couple gunmen nowadays gunmen are cheaper than guns"

"If that's so will you come to Mr. Morrison?" Pablo leans in closer towards jack.

"It would be a blessing if you helped us" Angelia does the same.

"I'm sorry- I'm not in the blessing business"

"No, we offer more than that. We offer more than that. We could feed you every day. And this as well".The Hispanic young man hands the soldier a brown leather satchel. Jack commands his horse to stop, then proceeds to open the Bag. Inside were Inexpensive jewelry, medallions, and a watch. Sheriff Marston noticed Morrison stop following him.

"Is everything okay Morrison?"

Jack look up at the aged gunslinger. He gives him a quick nod, acknowledging the question.

"This is everything of value in the village. Would it be enough?" Pablo inquired.

"No," he said bluntly as he throws the bag back at the kid.

Hearing his answer didn't bring them comfort. It was like a punched to the what she's experienced Angelia won't give up so easily. The blonde took a deep breath before saying here piece.

"Let me explain the details, they are simply hard working people, my friend… she pauses for a brief moment before reusing. My friend Reinhart gave his life to helping them before his body went cold they kidnapped his daughter and shot a young man. These aren't the acts of men but of monsters. Her eyes started to get watery as she continues to speak. "if you could help us just drive the bandits away life could be very good in the village but as it could only survive a little longer. The children they cry because they're hungry"

Jack gazed into her sapphire eyes inside them he see's conviction. This made him ponder on their words for a moment.

"Let's head to the sheriff's office to talk about this" He quickly mumbled.

Pablo and Angelina's heart jumped for joy knowing they've made some progress.

"Gracias you-"

Jack raises a hand to stave off the gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet kid, don't thank me yet". He motions for his horse to move. They quickly followed suit.

Once they arrived at their destination the trio parked their trusty steeds. The group entered the office and took a seat next to the sheriff's desk as he went to access his safe. It was a pretty standard law enforcement headquarters from the looks of it.

Before the soldier can get comfortable he was interrupted once again.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" The blonde queried.

He proceeds to give her a blank stare. The expression made her felt very uncomfortable, to counteract this Angela began to lightly chuckle. Not wanting this to get any more awkward Jack speaks.

"Do you understand what it means to start something like this? Once you began this path of there will only be killing and more killing until the reason for it is gone."

"I understand, " Pablo said in a heartbeat.

"I've considered that'"Angela muttered.

"Now does every in the village feel the same?"

A long pause. Jack considers it

Just then the sheriff returns with Jacks money in hand.

"Here you go sir, honest pay for an honest day of work". He hands over the bundle of cash. Morrison got out of his seat and took the money.

"Thanks, Mr. Marston but I have one favor to ask ?"

"Sure thing what is it?"

"Do you have any prisoners I the back if so can me and my...deputies would like to meet with them?"

everyone except Jack raised an eyebrow at the strange request he made. The lawman glanced at the other two to see if they can give him any as lost as he is they just shrugged at him. He paused for a moment before he spoke.

"Is this some sort of request you Overwatch fellows normally ask for?"

"yep, more times than you think sheriff," He said in a dry tone.

 **Sorry for the long wait you all know how crazy life can be. So who are they going to find the jail cell? comment below let me know.**


End file.
